A Proposal
by Zeden
Summary: A strange drabble of mine, more like a dribble and a dab into the unknown. Fenris asks Marian a very important question.


My muse is nuts tonight. This is something I have always pondered and have finally written. I never wanted a big deal made over how Fenris would do it. Something simple and light. No... I have no idea why I decided to write strange poetry, if it can be considered such o_O It will probably make its way into a bigger story. The archaic English version is at the bottom in case you are interested. :D

* * *

"And I would set the sky ablaze for you and canopy you with gracious color that you love best.

Where with a gentle step you would go, roses would weep and your feet would be diamonded with dew. No sward of grass, no earthen ware would I allow to mar your path.

And I would cover you with the stars above so you would be more radiant than any light that has ever shone. None would deny your beauty. None would dare.

Swans would bow to you and take you upon golden waters and harbor you from distress. You would know everlasting peace.

And I would bring forth the Spring and flower tree and shower petals upon you to carpet your feet.

Voices would rise in song and herald you in to the city. None would gaze upon you, for your fairness would humble those who would dare eye you.

And I would lie before your feet any manner of jewel from my coffer you would wish. But none would outshine your beauty.

Perhaps you know of my love for you. Often, I have watched you pluck tender blossoms from your garden. How lucky a flower to know your touch. Were it but me that your finger has caressed, my heart would flutter as a butterfly who has tasted the first morsel of sweet nectar.

Would you save this wretched heart and give your heart to me? And would you cast aside this shadow that lies heavily upon my chest and lift me from this chasm, so that I may be taken to your bosom and find comfort? Would you do this for me? Or shall I beggar myself at your feet and plead as a weak man without a noble heart? Will you deny me this love? For I say to you, it is not enough that, but for a day, your smile would quench my longing thirst and your pleasant face quell my yearning hunger.

Nourishment would I find only in your ripened garden, and I would nurture it and bring forth from its fertile ground the sweetest fruit.

And I would say to you, unless the very ground devour me and the mountains crumble atop me and I am torn asunder, I will seek you wherever you would go. And if you would not return my love, I would wither and no joy would I have, for there is none without your grace.

I will chance humiliation, for no longer can my thoughts be bridled, though I fear you may not be of the same mind. Let not a seared heart and lone grievance be my lot. Do not deny me.

My fate is as you would will,

Anon."

Fenris laid the book of poetry gently onto the bedside table. Marian was lying next to him, sipping her wine, staring at his lips in a peculiar way, enough to draw his attention.

"What?" Fenris asked, uncertain he wanted to know the answer. Marian had been in a playful mood the entire evening. His ears were still sticky from the frosting she had smeared on top of his pointy ends and then licked off during dessert. "Why are you ogling my mouth, Marian?"

The answer to his question was her girlish grin. "Of all the poetry in this book, why did you choose that particular passage to read?" She stared at him over her wineglass, her lips stained red and dark by the Aggregio grape. "Your recitation was flawless. I was impressed."

He quirked his lips into his handsome half smile, the one that had attracted Marian to him years ago while they sat in his dilapidated mansion speaking of his past. "I have my reasons," he said low and masculine.

"Oh?" she asked, with a hint of seduction in her voice. "You did not need to go to that amount of trouble to get me to have sex with you, Fenris." Marian grinned and he rolled his eyes. She ran a lazy finger over his chest. "You need but ask and I will do as you bid."

Fenris caught her wayward finger and brought it to his lips. Their eyes met, hers were challenging, eager for attention, but he did nothing. "I wish to ask you a question, Marian."

"Ask what you like," she said and added a smile in the midst of what felt like the beginning of an argument. "I will answer if I can."

He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Would you save this wretched heart and give your heart to me?"

Marian awaited an explanation. She could not fathom why he spoke in riddles. "Fenris?" she asked meekly. "What are you doing?"

He relinquished his grip on her finger and the playfulness in his face vanished. Marian felt his hand snake up her leg and stop at her hip. She smiled, ready and willing to have it explore further. Fenris guided her backwards onto the bed, insistent she lay down. Marian looked into his eyes, wondering if this strange encounter was going to lead to some equally strange sex. He leaned over her body, his lips a breath away from her own and he began to whisper: "I will chance humiliation, for no longer can my thoughts be bridled, though I fear you may not be of the same mind. Let not a seared heart and lone grievance be my lot." He hesitated for a mere beat of the heart. "Marry me Marian." The breath caught in her throat. It was the first time Fenris could recall making her speechless. "Do not deny me."

An emotion that cannot be defined by words became Marian and she replied: "Who am I to deny a man who would raise his tongue and dabble in such poetic prose?

"You are mine," he responded. "And... I am yours."

And they lived happily, for the most part, ever after.

* * *

Archaic Version:

"And I would set ablaze the sky for thee and canopy thee with gracious hue that thou lovest best.

Where with gentle gait thou wouldst go, roses would weep and thy feet would be diamonded with dew. No sward of grass, no earthen ware would I allow to mar thy path.

And I would mantle thee with the stars above so thou wouldst be more radiant than any light that hath ever shone. None would deny thy beauty. None would dare.

Swans would bow to thee and take thee upon golden waters and harbor thee from distress. Everlasting peace thou wouldst know.

And I would bring forth the Spring and flower tree and shower upon thee petals to carpet thy feet.

Voices would rise in song and herald thee in to the city. None would gaze upon thee, for thy fairness would humble those who would dare eye thee.

And I would lay before thy feet any manner of jewel from my coffer thou wouldst wish. But none would outshine the beauty of thee.

Perchance thou knowest of my love for thee. Oft, I have watched thee pluck tender blossoms from thy garden. How lucky a flower to know thy touch. Were it but me that thy finger hath caressed, my heart would flutter as a butterfly who has tasted the first morsel of sweet nectar.

Wouldst thou save this wretched heart and give thine heart to me? And wouldst thou cast aside this shadow that lieth heavily upon my chest and lift me from this chasm, so that I may be taken to thy bosom and find succor? Wouldst thou do this for me? Or shall I beggar myself at thy feet and plead as a craven man without a noble heart? Wilt thou deny me this love? For I say to thee, 'tis not enough that, but for a day, thy smile would quench my longing thirst and thy pleasant countenance quell my yearning hunger. Nourishment would I find only in thy ripened garden, and I would nurture it and bring forth from its fertile ground the sweetest fruit.

And I would say to thee, lest the very ground devour me and the mountains crumble atop me and I am torn asunder, I will seek thee wherever thou wouldst go. And if thou wouldst not return my love, I would wither and no joy would I have, for there is none without thy grace.

Humiliation I chance, for no longer can my thoughts be bridled, though I fear thou mayest not be of the same mind. Let not a seared heart and lone grievance be my lot. Do not deny me.

My fate is as thou wouldst will,

Anon."


End file.
